Her Arrow Fired Without Her Permission Sam Winchester Love Story
by Grace-tha-bott
Summary: Markus cannot die, though he worships demons and made it clear he will kill the brothers if they don't lay off. so says the cupid Bree. she insist to help, and see that he job finishes well, and to provide guidance. While on the hunt for the famous publisher, Sam gets to know their new guardian (while Dean feels victimized). Everyone knows the saying, 'once bit, twice shy'.


"Hey guys!" Sam jumped at the chipper voice. He promptly dropped the cup of coffee onto the floor in that moment, it shattered on the floor into three chunks. Oh just great. He turned to see who (or what) had spoken, and then figured dropping his coffee had been inevitable.

There was a naked girl, looking young and smiling brightly, with a side-braid and bit, green doe eyes. He made an effort not to look at her body, and stepped back to grab the pistol laying on the counter. With practiced ease he held it up at her head and cocked it. He didn't recognize her, and even if she looked friendly enough, no one just popping in was safe.

"Who are you?" The hunter demanded. She just grinned brighter.

"I'm cupid, silly! How are you?" All as if this was totally normal. Sam frowned.

"A cupid? Why are you here?" Sam lowered his gun a little, now aimed at her chest. Bare chest. He gulped a little because of how awkward he was an how not she seemed to be. But the last cupid he had met had been like that as well. Just as she opened her mouth to answer, Dean came in the kitchen.

"Hey What- whoa!" The elder brother's eyes bulged, making Sam roll his eyes. Dean and women were not a good mix. "Uh, who's this Sammy? I don't think you introduced us." He seemed to have no shame in checking her out. But the cupid just wagged her finger at him.

"Nuh-huh Dean-o, not for you." She giggled. "I'ma cupid! Came to talk to you guys. But first, I think I will need the last of your company. Castiel?" She was so sure of herself, Sam raised his gun just a little higher again. Not many people could be that cocky. Dean, seeming to finally come to senses, and took a fighting stance beside his brother.

"You are such an idiot." Sam hissed.

"What she's-" Then just as the cupid had called out for, Castiel popped between them with his coat off. He immediately wrapped it over her small frame and she covered herself gratefully. A bit of Sam's awkwardness wore off then.

"Thank you, love." She patted his cheek, Cas just nodded.

"Why did you call me?" voice like gravel, Castiel took hold of the situation. He waved at Sam to lower his gun, and he did. But the two brothers stayed waiting for some type of attack.

"It's about the current couple you are watching."

"Jane and Markus Gramillier?" A blonde lady and a husband, who was currently summoning all kinds of shit to bring himself up the social ladder. Horrible guy, with a temper to kill. They had discussed demon worship with him already, trying to lure him out of it. Safe to say, he was not exactly happy with that idea. Now they were running and fighting off all the things he sent at them. Including hell hounds and sprites.

"Yes. I understand you have all been looking into killing him? I know the whole story so far." She smiled up at the angel who was just taller than her, and then to the brothers. Despite such a morbid subject, she seemed at ease. Sam had to kind of admire that, and was a little creeped out.

"We were, why?" Now Dean spoke up. He must have felt like his manliness was being threatened by not being addressed as the un-official leader. She turned to him.

"Well, I can't let you do that."

With those words, the whole population of the room tensed. Castiel sicked in a small breath, Dean clenched his fist, and Sam gripped the handgun. He was just waiting for someone to scream, like a family feud.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Marks and Jane must both live. They have a very important future."

"and this wasn't in the plan?"

"No it wasn't. We did not expect this." she sighed dramatically, looking at her tiny feet and wiggling her toes. Castiel furrowed his brows.

"I'm confused. Don't you plan these things out thoroughly beforehand? If we weren't supposed to kill him, why give him an important role?" Cas touched her shoulder lightly. Sam stiffened a little more. For the angel to show such a social sign could mean this situation was delicate.

"We do. But since this... heavenly war has started, things have been going wack. As you saw with famine." Her face was so sad, Sam wanted to hug her and tell her it was alright. "I personally did everything I could. But demons have twisted fate, I'm sorry." Oh, don't be sorry.

"It's alright. Thank you for telling us. What was your plan?" He asked. Castiel sounded very business-like. Very careful. The cupid shifted her feet and smiled again.

"Well. While we were all discussing it, we decided Markus cannot be allowed to go on practicing the worship he is now. But, we cannot kill him. He and Jane are in a very big need of each other for the future of this very country. So, I am here to assist upon the behalf of all the cupids and find out a way to stop Markus. As well as reside over you two during the process." She suddenly did not sounds like a cupid, all fluffy and happy. She sounded like an angel, if Sam could put it any other way. And even her face was straight and serious.

"Well thanks dear but we don't need it." Dean scoffed with a smirk.

"Oh, but you do." She replied. Castiel's brows went up.

"Oh really now." Dean continued on, now irritated. Sam decided to speak up.

"Dean, we really could use the help. Markus is a strong witch already, and we are constantly fighting off the shit he summons." He set the gun down on the counter now and stepped forward.

"Exactly." Cupid chimed.

"and, you two tend to do a horrible job of not killing." Now Castiel was on her side. Dean looked trapped.

"Come on Dean, you said she was hot." Sam then bent to pick op the pieces of his mug. He could feel eyes on him, and heard the soft angry sigh Dean let out.

"But you're a cupid, you have no-"

"I have plenty of experience, Dean." Her voice was firm. "I don't think you understand. I am not offering, I am demanding. I stay and help and make sure neither Markus nor Jane are hurt, and then I will leave. You cannot get rid of me." As Sam straightened, he saw the outraged look on his brothers face. He laughed a little.

"Someone just got told." He dumped the glass in the trash can. Castiel sighed heavily.

"But she will get in the way!" It was a feeble attempt at getting his way. But they were all too old for that.

"Let it go Dean. There's nothing we can do about it." He turned to the girl "Shall I go out and get you some clothes?"

"That would be very nice, thank you Cassie." She leaned up and kissed his cheek just as he flitted out of the room. There she stood in the kitchen with a merry and open look. Like she was waiting for something. Dean, irritable as he was, threw his hands up and stomped back to his seat on the couch. Sam rolled his eyes and walked up to the girl.

"Hey, i'm Sam." He held a hand out. She took it and shook daintily. His hands dwarfed hers. and the fingers were nimble and piano-like. Cute, if anyone really cared.

"I know. I'm cupid." She beamed.

"Nice to meet you. Lets get you something to wear until Cas gets back. I hope you're okay with men's shirts and boxers." He motioned for her to follow him tot he dresser where their duffel bags sat. She did. something about her steps reminded him of a rabbit or a deer; light and merry. But it made him smile. How could anyone stay mad at a cupid, who basically radiated love and warmth.

"I don't. Either way, it's not the lest of my bothers."


End file.
